moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters
Moshi Monsters is an online game and lucrative franchise where its initial aim was that one can adopt, care and nurture for their very own monster in a virtual world of Moshi Monsters, made by Mind Candy. Following success led them to release two music albums of which the earned Gold on the UK charts. Monster owners can select and customize their monster, play with it, take it shopping and decorate it's room. Extra rooms can be added to the original, and they can be shared with friends. Players have a 'Friend tree' and a pin-board where they can exchange messages, though the content is regulated. Players can become 'members' for a monthly fee which expands their capabilities. The world contains many "mini-games" and puzzles, which can be played for fun and to earn Rox, which are the in-game currency used to buy seeds, clothes, furniture and food for your monster. One special type of game are the Missions, which except for the first one, can only be played by members. One of the more popular attractions of Moshi Monsters is collecting Moshlings (pet creatures), which can be attracted by planting suitable seeds in your "Moshling Garden", by playing Missions, through hatching Moshling eggs, or by purchasing special Moshi Monsters merchandise that comes with unique codes. Some Moshlings are only available to members because they require special seeds. On September 30th 2015, Divinia Knowles announced to The Guardian newspaper that Mind Candy are currently in plans to shut down and relaunch the game with a target audience of four to seven year olds. This is due to multiple factors, including the decline in Moshi Monsters' life cycle as well as the fact that the game was built using outdated Flash software, which does not work well with the new devices Mind Candy plan to take Moshi Monsters to. Despite this, previous CEO, Michael Acton Smith, denied the website would be closing on Twitter. In a recent interview with The Argus Micheal Acton Smith confirmed the relaunch of Moshi Monsters to take place in 2017. Monsters There are 6 monsters to choose from: Furi, Poppet, Luvli, Katsuma, Diavlo, and Zommer. When Moshi Monsters was first released, they only had Furi, Poppet, Diavlo, and Zommer. Later on they added Katsuma and Luvli. In one of the magazines, it says that Katsuma is the most popular, followed by Poppet, Furi, Diavlo, Luvli and finally Zommer. Glitches and bugs *"Couldn't set up playarea! Error #2124": appears as a notice when loading one's room; albeit claiming being unable to load someone's room, it will load the room normally. *Seeing your zoo in an attempt to see someone else's: an error that arose and sparked controversy, where someone cannot view someone else's zoo - instead they see their own. This additionally happens with the Friends Tree. Apps #Moshi Monsters MouthOff™ (removed) - 13th October 2010 #Moshlings! #Buster's Lost Moshlings #App Monsters apps #Moshi Monsters Music - 13th November 2013 #Digi Mag #Moshi Monsters Village - 1st July 2013 #Talking Poppet - 14 february 2014 #Moshling Rescue! - December 4, 2013 / 11 May, 2014 #Moshi Karts - 12 February 2014 #Moshi Monsters Food Factory (app) - 3 July 2015 Video Games #Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (DS Game) (Nintendo DS) - 11th November 2011 (UK) - November 6th (America) #Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (DS Game) (Nintendo DS/3DS) - 26th October 2012 (UK and America) #Katsuma Unleashed (Nintendo DS/3DS) - 11th October 2013 (UK) - November 5th 2013 (America) Books Albums #Music Rox! - 2 April 2012. #The Movie Soundtrack - 9 December 2013 DVDS #Moshi Monsters: The Movie - 3rd April 2014 (AU) 14th April 2014 (UK) Gallery Moshi Monsters HQ.png|The Moshi Monsters HQ in London, UK Moshi membership.png Monster Real Life.png|Four of the Monsters in real life Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Articles for Cleanup